


Proof

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Beating, Blowjobs, Cheating, Incest, M/M, Punishment, Riding Crop, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd only don it because Richard was jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof

They’d only done it because Richard was jealous, because every time he even thought about Jim sleeping wiht another person, another man, another pet, his throat seized up and he had to go into the bathroom to puke or cry or tear at the skin on his arms until there was blood dripping into the sink. He hated this feeling, like he was a monster, like he was Jim and now he understood why he couldn’t have friends, because Jim couldn’t either and he must feel this all the time.

And Severin was only a pawn. Richard was just as smart as Jim and he actually understood the value of sentiment which only made him that much more deadly.

It took longer than Richard expected for Jim to figure it out, even with all the fleeting touches and offering to be the one to comfort Richard when he started crying at random times instead of Sebastian sitting and staring at him awkwardly and trying to tell bad jokes or Jim bringing them into the bedroom and fucking him until he could barely think straight enough to hate himself. Severin would sit with him on the couch and hold him even if he were screaming and kicking and clawing and watch movies with him until he calmed down.

It wasn’t until he walked in on them did he actually say something.

They weren’t that far along, Severin had his shirt off and his trousers unbuttoned, Richard’s hand in his pants, their mouths locked together when Jim shouted and startled them away from their pleasured haze.

“Proof!” he cackled, pulling out his phone and snapping a picture of the two stunned men, still too close together to not be intimate. “Oh, fuck, yes. This is great, now I can punish you!”

“P-punish?” Richard stuttered. He should be brave, he knew this was going to happen but he felt like his bones were shaking beneath his skin.

“Punish,” Jim confirmed with delight. “Severin, you wait for Bastian to get home, Richard you stay with me.”

Severin stood up, making sure he looked neat and tidy before leaving the room, he knew not to run. He was cocky but he’d learned that when Jim said punishment, he meant it.

“How many times?” Jim trilled, a slight laugh to his voice.

“Twice properly, a-a few handjobs… he… he sucked me off in the shower once b-but I never got him in my mouth,” Richard explained, too scared not to talk. Jim was giving him that look, the scary, psychotic one that made Richard know he was going to get hurt.

“When did this start?” Jim purred, running a hand down Richard’s front, pressing a hand to his crotch even though he wasn’t hard anymore and the touch just made him flinch away.

“W-when… I dunno. When you and Seb went away, I’m so sorry, please don’t hurt him, I… I wore my jeans and… and no pants and was dancing and he saw and started dancing with me and we were drunk and I just… I like him okay… it…”

“Stop babbling,” Jim snapped, pressing his lips to Richard’s to shut him up. Richard let out a strangled cry, trying to push Jim off of him but Jim just kissed him harder.

“You’re such a turn on,” Jim mumbled into Richard’s neck. “God, with Severin. Were you jealous, bunny? Is that it?”

Richard tried not to scream but something in his chest tightened and he nodded instead, trying to keep the voice in his head saying to kill his brother for touching someone else at bay. Jim killed people. Richard did not, something had caused this voice to come back and if he waited long enough, let Jim abuse him enough the voice would go back to normal. 

“Oh, you’re so cute,” Jim giggled and kissed Richard again before standing up. “If you dare move from this spot I’ll tear Severin’s prick off and make you watch.”

Richard whimpered and nodded, hating how cheery Jim sounded when he was threatening things like that. 

–

Jim came back nearly an hour later looking ruffled and cheerful, grabbing Richard by the hand and dragging him into the living room where the Moran twins were waiting, a riding crop, the riding crop in Sebastian’s hands.

“Sit down next to him,” Jim ordered and Richard did, pressing himself into the arm of the couch, trying to get as far away as possible from Severin. “Now, you pathetic whores, tell me what started this. Severin first. In explicit detail, if possible.”

Severin swallowed and stayed staring at the ground, he was thinking of talking back, Richard could see it in the way his mouth twitched, his face tensed up. He wanted to say something but he knew better.

“He was playing some fucking pop station really loudly,” Severin started and bit his tongue. “And I come in here and he looks like a fucking slut, like he’s just begging for it and he’s dancing like… Like I dunno, a stripper or something.”

“I’m in the room,” Richard interjected. “I can hear every word you’re saying.”

“Shut up,” Jim barked, his face melting back into pure charm as he turned to face Severin. “Go on, honey. You were saying?”

“He looked like a slut and he got me drunk so I fucked him and then it turned out he was the cutest bitch on the planet,” Severin finished succinctly with a small, self assured nod.

“What about the sex? Was it good?” Jim asked. Severin looked to Richard, who’s face was burning with embarrassment. “Bunny, would you tell me about it?”

“N-no…” Richard said weakly. “I… I d-don’t…”

“C’mon, Richie. You can do it,” Jim prompted, sitting next to him and putting a hand on his thigh. “Tell me about his cock,” he whispered in Richard’s ear, his breath tracing ghost fingers over his skin.

“I-It’s big,” Richard muttered, embarrassment making him feel like his throat might close up, like his face was on fire. He took deep breaths, Jim knew he had sex, Jim had sex with him, he’d watch Sebastian slam into Richard and make him cry. “A-and… It… there…”

“Did it feel good?” Jim teased, licking at the shell of Richard’s ear slightly, making the younger twin shudder.

“Y-yes,” Richard replied shortly, trying not to moan when he remembered the feeling.

“Tell me more,” Jim said.

“He was… g-grinding against me for a-a whole song before I f-finally took him to bed,” Richard forced out, tears in his eyes. He didn’t want to think about this. “And it bruised… On my hips but I l-liked it this time and it w-wasn’t that bad and you… You never noticed…”

“Oh, I did,” Jim said. “Didn’t say anything, you’ve bruised yourself masturbating before.”

Richard blushed even harder and stared at the floor, Sebastian snickering and Richard looked up at him. He seemed to be enjoying this whole affair, he didn’t seemed worried for his brother or for Richard. He looked like he was looking forward to using the riding crop, if he was the one who was going to be using it.

“Oh, come on, we all know you like it rough,” Jim teased, standing back up and looking between Severin and Richard.

“A-actually, I… Never mind,” Richard mumbled, trying to object that he was trained to like it rough.

“Hm. Would you rather thirty lashes each or fifty lashes on Richard from Severin,” Jim said.

“Fifty,” Richard spoke up before Severin could say anything. “Fifty, please, I…”

“Richard, you don’t have to do that,” Severin nearly shouted, his brows knit in concern.

“I can take it,” Richard said quietly, still staring at his bare feet, wiggling his toes.

“No, you can’t,” Severin hissed.

“I don’t want you to get hurt because I was being a slut!” Richard finally screamed, his face bright red. Severin backed off, looking to Jim with pleading eyes.

“Time’s a-ticking Moran,” Jim giggled, turning Severin’s head gently an slapping him not-gently. Severin stretched the riding crop between his hands and Jim helped Richard with his shirt, bending him over the couch, his back and neck exposed for Severin.

Severin brought the crop down, enough to make a loud ‘snap’ and leave a red mark, but not as hard as he could. Richard tensed but didn’t cry out. Severin hoped he wouldn’t make much noise.

“Not hard enough,” Jim said. “Let me do the first lash.” He stood and took the crop from Severin, bringing it down hard on Richard’s back without thinking. Richard cried out and Jim’s mark was a much darker red, that one looked like it might bruise. Severin visibly flinched and Sebastian practically fucking guffawed.

“Shut the fuck up,” Severin ground out, snatching the riding crop from Jim and thrashing Richard three times in quick succession, just below the shoulder blades, not giving Richard time to even process the pain. 

“Four,” Jim giggled. “Keep it up, Rinny Rin. Fourty six left.” 

Richard nearly screamed, clenching his teeth together and holding back tears. He balled his fists, clutching the fabric of the couch, pressing his nose into it. Jim stepped forward and pet his hair  before moving back, motioning for Severin to continue.

—-

When they got to the thirties Jim sent Sebastian into the kitchen to get Richard something to throw up into. At thirty seven Richard vomited while Severin watched helplessly, Jim having told him not to touch Richard if it wasn’t with the crop. His back was bruising dark black, Severin felt horrible but it would be his skin if he didn’t do this. And whenever he stopped Richard nearly begged him to go on. The selfless sod.

“It’s the pain,” Jim explained when he saw the concerned look on Severin’s face. Richard was still dry heaving into the bowl, sobbing nearly hysterically. “If you had used a whip he’d be passed out by now.” Jim said it as if he’d tried it before. Severin thought he probably had.

Richard slumped back, laying his head on the couch, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Aw,” Jim mocked. “Poor bunny. Only thirteen left, my love.”

Severin started up again, thwack, thwack, thwack. Jim started counting down from ten and Richard was crying and gagging again. 

“Three,” Jim giggled. “Two. One.”

Severin dropped the crop and knelt on the ground next to Richard.

“Baby,” he said into his skin. “Bunny. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“Ah ah ah,” Jim scolded from above them, grabbing Severin by his hair and shoving him backwards onto his bum. “I didn’t say you could touch him. I think this calls for extra punishment. Or maybe it’s a reward. I see you still have a bit of an…” Jim blatantly stared at Severin’s crotch, the slight bulge in the fabric. “….inconvenience.” 

Severin blushed and swallowed hard, suddenly hating himself for how amazing Richard’s little squeaks had sounded, how in and out of control he felt, both at once. Under Jim’s mercy but with Richard’s will in his hands. They were both being controlled by Jim. 

“Suck him off,” Jim ordered Richard, nudging him with a shoe. Richard sobbed weakly, pulling breath in through his lungs before forcing himself to sit up. He back ached and he as so humiliated and ashamed. He shouldn’t have touched anyone but Jim, he shouldn’t have thought himself brave or clever or sexy.

Richard made Severin stand and shoved him over to the couch. He spread Severin’s legs and undid the button on his trouser, pulling down his zip slowly, watching Severin relax under his touch. He pulled the jeans away and tugged down Severin’s pants until he could get his cock out, looking up at him helplessly.

“Don’t even try to get out of it, darling,” Jim cooed. “I’m watching you.”

Richard sucked the head off Severin’s cock into his mouth and Severin moaned softly. Richard looked around, still sucking Severin’s cock into his mouth, wondering where Sebastian had gone. Somewhere. Away. Maybe by Jim’s orders, to wait for him in bed.

Severin was caressing the back of Richard’s head lightly, moaning softly but not groaning like he usually did. Severin was loud during sex, they both were. Really, the only one who had enough control between the four of them to stay a bit quiet was Sebastian but, in general, he never made much noise.

Richard worked up and down, feeling so sore and tired. His stomach hurt from throwing up earlier and his head hurt from crying. His knees hurt from his position and his back hurt for obvious reasons.

“God, I’m g-gonna…” was all the warning Richard got before Severin came with a strangled moan. Richard pulled off, looking toward Jim expectantly. He had been filming it. He tucked his phone away and scooped his brother into this arms, half carrying him, half dragging him into their bedroom, abandoning Severin on the couch.

When they were alone Richard started to cry again, holding tight to Jim’s clothes.

“It hurts,” he sobbed. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t touch him again, you fucking slut,” Jim hissed. “No… No, you can touch him. that’s okay, just tell me next time you want to fuck someone.”

Richard sobbed. “I’m so sorry,” he whimpered. “I… I love you, Jimmy. More than I love Rin. i’d die for you if I had to and… I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, bunny,” Jim muttered. “I love you too. Get some sleep, we can talk in the morning, my sweet.”

“Okay,” Richard breathed in reply, curling up in Jim’s arms and falling asleep. He hated himself for this, for all of it but everything was okay now. Jim knew. Jim could handle it. Everything was okay.


End file.
